The Witch and the Tao
by Roxius
Summary: Ren and the Hanagumi meet up one night, causing a spark of love between him and one of the witchs. RenXMacchi. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The start of love

"Dammit, where are the two yen I was saving?" Tao Ren was digging through his pockets so he could find money to buy some soup from the store. It was late at night, and he had saw Funbari Onsen's match against the Iceman. Ren felt excited that he would soon get to face off against Yoh once more. Ren finally found two yen and bought the soup. Ren tied his scarf around his neck and walked out into the cold streets. 'Hmm…this place looks more abandoned and dead every time I look at it in the night…' Ren took a sip of his soup and headed back to his hotel room. 'Those idiots better not have touched my Jennifer Lopez CDs…' he thought. After walking for a while, Ren stopped and said, "I know you're following me already, so just show yourselves!" Kanna, Matilda, and Marian walked out of the darkness. "How did you know?" Matilda asked sadly. "I'm not stupid enough to wear wooden high heels…" Matilda blushed and cried, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU JERK!" Tao Ren smirked and replied, "Idiot…" Matilda roared in anger and activated her Oversoul. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Her pumpkin-headed puppet began throwing hundreds of knives directly at Ren. After a few minutes, the attack was over. "You didn't have to get so violent, Macchi…" Marian said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Matilda exclaimed. "Hmph…did you think THAT would kill me?" The three girls turned towards the smoke. Suddenly, Tao Ren shot out with Bason in Oversoul form. "GOLDEN VORPAL DANCE!" Ren screamed. "ASHCROFT, FIND A COUNTER AND STRIKE!" Kanna said. The sound of clashing metal and the screams of a wounded man filled Matilda's ears. Ren collapsed onto the ground, Ashcroft standing over him triumphantly. "Now, Ashcroft…kill him." "WAIT!" Kanna and Marian both looked at Matilda in surprise. "I hear Master Hao say that he could use Ren as a servant. Why don't we try to help Master Hao and convert Ren to serving him?" Kanna and Marian thought for a while, but eventually agreed. Ashcroft lifted the unconscious Ren and the girls headed back to their apartment. Matilda walked behind Ashcroft, staring at Ren's serene face. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks…

Later that night, Matilda was awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Why do I get flustered whenever I see him?' she thought, 'I just don't get it! He's mean to me, and I have a crush on him!' Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Ugh…what…where am I…" Matilda jumped out of bed and opened the closet. Tao Ren came tumbling out, muttering, "Ow." Matilda helped Ren to her bed and asked, "Are you okay?" Ren rubbed the back of his head and replied, "I guess, but…Augh, my side!" Matilda looked at Ren's side and saw blood pouring out of it. "Hold on! Let me get the first aid!" she said as she quickly ran to the bathroom. Matilda was wrapping Ren's wound when the pointy-headed boy said, "Thank you…I know I have been mean to you lately, but I'm sorry. I guess you're not a bad person after all…" Matilda blushed and said, "I-I like you too, Ren…" "Hmm?" Before Ren could stop it, Matilda pressed her lips against his. Ren was shocked for a moment, but then he calmed down and began to kiss her as well. "I love you, Ren…" "I love you too, Matilda…" Suddenly, someone banged on the door and said, "Matilda, has Ren awoken? We're going to take him to Master Hao!" "OH NO!" Matilda grabbed Ren's arm and broke open the window in her room. She and Ren jumped out of it just as Marian and Kanna got in. "DAMMIT, SHE ESCAPED!" Kanna exclaimed. Marian closed her eyes and said, "I know why she did it, Kanna. She loves that Ren boy. If we are truly her friends, we should tell Master Hao that Matilda and Ren are dead. Now, let's go…" Kanna stared at the broken window for a few moments, but she eventually turned around and followed Marian.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" Chocolove cried. Ren had taken Matilda to his hotel room and decided to introduce his new girlfriend to Horohoro and Chocolove. "NO WAY, MAN! THIS _THING _IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Horohoro exclaimed. Ren put his spear right in front of Horohoro's face and said, "Call her that again and I'll kill you." Despite the fact that Ren just threatened Horohoro, Matilda smiled that Ren cared about her so much. Matilda bowed to Chocolove and Horohoro and said, "I-I-I have left Master Hao to be with Ren! I want to be a back-up fighter for Team Ren!" Horohoro and Chocolove gasped and cried, "HUH!" "It means that if one of us is unable to fight, than she can fill in for that person." Ren replied. "But won't Hao see this and try to kill you!" Horohoro exclaimed. Matilda gasped and said, "Oh, yeah! …..Oh no, I can't lose Ren!" "What can we do?" Ren said sadly. Matilda thought for a while for a good plan, when it suddenly came to her. 'Hmm…it would mean giving up my true identity, but I want to protect Ren!' Matilda ran to the bathroom and said, "I have an idea! Just wait a while!" After a few hours, Matilda came out with a new look. "My name is now Bailey." She said. Her ponytails were gone and now she had long hair down to her knees. Her hair was dyed black and she wore a red jumpsuit with horizontal strips on the sides. She pulled out a wooden mask from her backpack and put it on. She also showed her oversoul puppet, which was now a gremlin doll. "So…what do you think?" she asked. Ren walked over to her and kissed her lips, saying, "You will always look beautiful, my dear…" Matilda smiled and said, "Thank you…Ren…" Suddenly, an intercom voice said, "It's time for Team Ren to come on down to the battle stage!" "ALL RIGHT, TEAM! LET'S GO!" Ren said as they rushed out the hotel and to the stadium. Ren and Matilda shared one more kiss before they entered the arena. "LET'S DO THIS!"


	2. I will protect you

Ren spun his weapon around and cried, "THOUSAND WEAON SUMMONING!" Suddenly, thousands of various weapons shot out of the ground and flew at the opponent. "A-AGHH!" The enemy was defeated. "AND THE VICTOR IS-TEAM REN!" The announcer exclaimed into his microphone. Ren grinned and said, "Not too difficult…" Once they left the arena, Matilda and Ren hugged and kissed. "Good job, Ren…" she said. "Thank you…" Horohoro just rolled his eyes and said, "Look, you guys could do this later, okay? Hao is still around here, you know." "THAT'S MASTER HAO." Horohoro and Chocolove spun around to see one of Hao's lackeys, Peyote. Peyote grinned and said, "Well, well, what do we have here?" Matilda gritted her teeth and cried, "PEYOTE, GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL…I'LL KILL YOU!" Peyote laughed and replied, "Now that you're in love, you've become too scared to hurt anyone. Oh, well…empty threats will get you nowhere…." "I'M SERIOUS!" Ren placed his hand on Matilda's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Macchi. I'll take care of this…" "Ren-chan…" Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove activated their Oversouls and ran at Peyote. Matilda cheered them on, but suddenly a hand reached out from the shadows and pulled her in. "GO, MY SKULL DOLLS!" Peyote cried. Hundreds of little dolls made of bones flew out of Peyote's poncho and began attacking the trio. "Argh! I hate these stupid things!" Chocolove exclaimed angrily. Ren slashed the dolls to pieces and yelled, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MATILDA!" Ren suddenly warped in front of Peyote and said, "Die." With one quick slash, Peyote was cut in half. Peyote's upper body fell to the ground and he began to spit up blood. Ren turned around to see his love cheering for him, but she was gone. "PEYOTE, WHERE IS MATILDA?" Ren roared, his spear inches from Peyote's face. "Heh…heh…cough…Master Hao will not let his servants escape him so easily…" "RRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ren stabbed his spear into Peyote's head, and the shaman was no more. "N-Now what d-do we do?" asked Horohoro nervously. He was still a little spooked at Ren's reaction. Ren gritted his teeth and replied, "What else? We go and get Matilda back!" Suddenly, Yoh appeared and asked, "Who's Matilda?"

"LET ME GO, BILLY!" Matilda tried to break free of the giant Football player's grip, but he was too strong. Billy placed Matilda in a steel chair and tied her to it with strong rope. "Where am I anyway?" she asked. Suddenly, Hao stepped out of the darkness. "Hello…Matilda." Matilda gasped and cried, "Master Hao!" Hao smiled and said, "Ah, so you do remember me?" Matilda cringed slightly and asked, "Why am I here?" "Why?" Hao asked, "Because you need to be punished for trying to run from me…" "HAO!" Hao and Matilda looked up to see five figures fall down from the ceiling window. It was Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Yoh, and Ryu. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MATILDA!" Ren cried. "Heh, bring it on, then!" Hao said as his Spirit of Fire formed behind him. The Shamans were ready to help Ren protect Matilda with their lives. "HERE I COME!" The Spirit of Fire slammed its fist into the ground, causing the earth to shake wildly. "Ren, take Matilda and go! We can handle this!" Yoh exclaimed. Ren reluctantly agreed and he ran over to Matilda. They kissed again and Ren cut the ropes and grabbed Matilda's hand. "LET'S GO!" he said. "No! I'm going to help them fight!" she cried, running back to Yoh and the others. "DAMN!" cursed Ren as he followed Matilda. Yoh was smashed hard against the wall by the Fire Spirit's swinging fists. "NIPOPO PUNCH!" Horohoro cried, his board transforming into a huge fist of ice. He hit the Spirit of Fire square in the head, but it didn't even faze it. "HA HA HA! YOUR PUNY MOVES ARE NO MATCH FOR THE SPIRIT OF FIRE!" Hao replied. Matilda pulled out her pumpkin doll and activated its oversoul. "TRICK OR TREAT!" The doll began slashing at the Spirit of Fire with its knives, but they just burnt up the moment they touched it. Ryu jumped in the air and cried, " CRIMON DRAGON HELL LIZARD SLASH!" The Fire Spirit was successfully cut in two, but it just reformed. "GAH! HOW CAN WE WIN AT OUR CURRENT STATE?" Chocolove cried. Ren smacked Chocolove in the back of the head and said, "We have to all attack at once with our strongest moves!" "Ah." Ren and the others got in formation. "Ready…ATTACK!" "ANTIQUITY!" Yoh cried as a huge oversoul form of Amidamaru formed behind him. "KWAN DAO!" Ren said as his spear transformed into a huge robotic version of the weapon. "IKUPASI FOCUS!" "WODDEN SWORD FOCUS!" Horohoro and Ryu activated their giant oversouls as well. "HALLOWEEN OF DEATH!" Matilda's pumpkin doll began to grow and change into a demonic specter. "NOW…ATTACK!" The entire room exploded with white light as the huge oversouls clashed with the Spirit of Fire. "WHAT? HOW CAN…THIS BE? THE SPIRIT OF FIRE!" Hao cried in horror as the attacks ripped through the Spirit of Fire and were heading straight for him. "EEEEEERRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Hao quickly summoned what remained of the spirit of fire to block the attack. The impact from the shield and the attacks sent Hao flying through the building. When it was all over, the entire shaman team was out of mana. "Huff…huff…heh…we won…" Ren said as he collapsed. Matilda slowly walked over to him and bent down next to his exhausted body. "Thank you for saving me, Ren-chan…" Matilda said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you, Macchi…" Ren replied happily as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Within the shadows, Kanna and Marion watched silently…

Later that day, Kanna had confronted Hao, who was washing his face at a nearby river. "So…are you still going to try to kill Matilda?" she asked. "No…" Hao replied, "I am heartless sometimes, but I can understand true love. Besides, I'm sure she and Ren will work for me again one day…" Kanna lit a cigarette and put it in her mouth. "I hope you're right, Master Hao…" "You and Marion…care about Matilda, right?" Hao asked. "….Yes. She is pretty stupid and naïve, but she's like the little sister I never had…" Hao smirked and replied, "Well, I guess your little sister is growing up, huh?" "Yeah…"

Matilda found enough strength (somehow) to get Anna and Faust and lead them to where Ren and the others were. "Hmm…me and Anna will help the others. Ren, it seems, has regained enough strength to move again at the moment. But…I wonder how, especially after performing such an attack…" Faust told Matilda after looking over the tired shamans. Matilda went out and saw Ren sitting on the grass, looking up at the moon. "The moon…is beautiful tonight…" he said. Matilda sat next to him and she said, "I'm very happy that you came to save me, Ren. Thank you…" Ren smiled and replied, "No more. Being with you is thanks enough…" He reached over and began kissing Matilda. Matilda also got into it. "Aw, isn't that cute?" Faust asked Anna as he watched the two shamans make love outside. "Whatever…" Anan replied. "I love you, Ren-chan…" "And so do I, Macchi-chan…"

If you would like for me to make a epilogue chapter, than you can tell me in the reviews!


	3. The Wedding

"So, uh…now what do we do?" Yoh asked. Hao had become Shaman King but he misused his power, so Yoh and the others had to destroy him. After giving all their mana to Yoh, he was finally able to destroy Hao once and for all. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE JUST KILLED HAO! WE SHOULD BE CELEBRATING!" Matilda roared as she slapped Yoh in the face. "Your girlfriend is scary, Ren…" Chocolove muttered. "I know…she's wonderful, isn't she?" Ren replied. Horohoro and Chocolove gave each other skeptical looks. Anna helped Yoh up and said, "We should go and tend to the others. C'mon." Horohoro and Chocolove followed Anna as Matilda walked over to Ren and kissed him. "I can't believe we did it. I don't have to worry anymore…we can be together…in peace…" Matilda said as tears began to form in her eyes. Ren hugged her and replied, "Yes…I am glad…"

Two months later, Ren decided to introduce Matilda to see his parents and grandfather. Matilda clung to Ren as he rode his stallion across the empty plains towards his house. "I hope they like me…" Matilda said quietly. "Don't worry. I can beat the hell out of my father if he tries to send you away." Ren replied. Matilda smiled and hugged him more tightly. Matilda was speechless when she saw the huge mansion that was Ren's house. "_THIS _is your house?" Ren nodded like it was no big deal and said, "Don't worry, it only takes a couple of days to perfectly remember where every room is…" Ren helped Matilda off his horse and lead her to the front gates. "Who is it?" asked a deep voice. "It is me, father," Ren replied, "I have brought back a wife." "WIFE?" Matilda cried in shock that Ren would say that. "My dad wants me to find a girl to marry so that the Tao legacy can continue, so just play along…" "AH-HA! GOOD JOB, M' BOY!" boomed the voice as the huge gates slowly creaked open. "C'mon." Ren said as he entered the mansion. Matilda stood there for a moment, but she ran in after Ren anyway. Matilda was in awe as she looked at all the fancy decorations and objects were splayed around Ren's house. Once they reached the living room, Ren said, "Matilda…this is my father and grandfather, Tao En and Tao Zhen." Matilda stepped back in shock. 'His dad has such a long mustache!' she thought. "Uh…please to meet you, sir…" said Matilda as she snapped back to reality and bowed as she said this. Tao En looked at Matilda and said, "This girl…are you sure, Ren?" "Yes, father. I love her and she loves me." Ren replied. "Hmm…" Tao En muttered, "…..fine. You two will get married!" Ren smiled and bowed, saying, "Thank you, father!" Matilda bowed as well, exclaimed, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Later the next day, the wedding had begun. So many people came to see Ren and Matilda wed. Ren's family, Kanna, Marion, Yoh, Anna, Monta, Horohoro, Chocolove, Faust, Ryu, Lyserg, and pretty much all the shamans they met on their adventures. Ren stood next to the priest, waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. Ren smiled as he watched Matilda walk down the aisle in her wedding dress. Once Matilda stood in front of Ren, the priest said, after all of the other stuff, "Do you, Matilda, take this man as your husband?" Matilda nodded her head and said, "I do." "And do you, Master Ren, take Matilda as your wife?" Ren grinned and replied, "Of course." "Then you may now kiss the bride!" Matilda and Ren began to kiss passionately as everybody cheered for them. During the wedding party, Ren and Matilda sat together, kissing and saying "thank you" to the people who came to the wedding. "Congrats, Ren!" Yoh told the new ruler of the Tao family, "You're a married man!" "Hmph, thanks." Ren said. Matilda hugged Ren and asked, "I wonder what we should name our child…" "WHAT? You're already that into it!" Ren cried. Matilda laughed and said, "No, I was just joking! Still…maybe we could name him Mac…" "Yeah, I'd like that…Macchi-chan…" Ren said as he watched his friends go on the dance floor. "I love you."


	4. Epilogue

"Mac, come down here right now!" "OKAY, MOM!" Mac quickly ran downstairs and said, "Are you happy, mom?" His mother smiled and said, "Yes, now hurry up and go to school!" Mac grabbed his backpack and headed for the door when his dad came in. "Have a good day at school, son!" called Mac's dad as the boy ran onto the bus. Mac's mother smiled to herself and said, "It seems lie only yesterday that we were kids, right…. Ren?" Ren grinned and replied, "Yeah, but that was long ago, Macchi…" Matilda smiled and pulled Ren in for a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Ren…" "I love you too, Macchi…" Matilda waved goodbye as Ren got into his car and drove to work. Matilda smiled again and thought, 'I'm so glad I met you…Ren-chan.' As Ren drove to work in his car, he thought to himself, 'I'm glad I met you...Macchi-chan.' Meanwhile, Mac was asleep as the bus turned a corner when a voice said, "My I sit here?" Mac looked up and saw a young girl with black eyes and black hair smiling at him. Mac smiled back and replied, "Sure..."


End file.
